parklifefilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingpin
| runtime = 113 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $27 million | gross = $25,023,434 }} Kingpin is a 1996 American sports comedy film directed by the Farrelly brothers and starring Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, and Bill Murray. The film stars Harrelson as an alcoholic ex-professional bowler who becomes the manager for a promising Amish talent played by Quaid. It was filmed in and around Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (as a stand-in for Scranton), Amish country, and Reno, Nevada. Plot Flashy young bowler Roy Munson (Woody Harrelson) wins the 1979 Iowa state bowling championship and leaves home to turn professional. In his professional bowling tour debut, he defeats established pro Ernie McCracken (Bill Murray), who takes the loss poorly and seeks revenge. McCracken convinces Roy to join him in hustling a group of local amateur bowlers. When the amateurs become furious after realizing they are being conned, McCracken flees while Roy is brutally beaten and loses his hand when it is forced into the ball return, ending his career. Seventeen years later, Roy uses a prosthetic hand and is living in Scranton, Pennsylvania, where he sells novelty items with little success and drinks heavily. He is also behind on his rent and is constantly harassed by his landlady Mrs. Dumars (Lin Shaye), even going so far as to have sex with her to avoid her having him evicted and possibly prosecuted for staging a mugging with his friend in order for Roy to save her. On a sales visit to a nearby bowling alley, Roy meets Ishmael Boorg (Randy Quaid). Roy tries to convince Ishmael to turn pro, with Roy acting as manager. Ishmael declines, explaining that he is from the local Amish community and that his bowling hobby is a secret. Roy then sees a poster in a bowling magazine advertising a $1 million winner-take-all tournament in Reno, Nevada. Learning that Ishmael's family is about to lose their farm to the bank, Roy eventually convinces Ishmael's family to let him join Roy. Roy discovers that the childlike Ishmael is not aware of some of bowling's basic rules and skills, but after some coaching, Ishmael improves. The duo earn money in various local tournaments and by hustling bowlers. Ishmael defeats a wealthy bowling enthusiast named Stanley Osmanski (Rob Moran), but Stanley attacks the duo after discovering that the roll of cash Roy put up was fake. As the group flee Osmanski's mansion, his girlfriend Claudia (Vanessa Angel), who had also been a victim of Osmanski's violence, joins them. Roy suspects Claudia has ulterior motives and is distracting Ishmael. After Roy gets in a big fight with her, Ishmael flees. During his absence, Roy and Claudia drive on and end up at his family home, abandoned ever since Roy's father died years earlier. They eventually find Ishmael and continue on to Reno. In Reno, the group runs into McCracken, who is now a national bowling superstar. McCracken insults and makes fun of Roy and infuriates Ishmael, who attempts to punch McCracken but instead hits a wall and breaks his hand, leaving him unable to bowl. Later on, Claudia disappears with all of their money after being discovered by Stanley. Feeling distraught, Ishmael convinces Roy that they still have a chance to win the $1,000,000 – if Roy bowls. Roy enters the tournament, rolling the ball with his prosthetic rubber hand. He wins his first several rounds, ending up in the televised finals against McCracken. During the final match, Ishmael's brother, who had been sent by the Boorg family, arrives and takes Ishmael back to Pennsylvania. When Roy realizes he is alone, he struggles and McCracken wins the tournament by one pin. Afterwards, Roy is again living in Pennsylvania when he is visited by Claudia, who explains she had disappeared with Stanley in Reno in an attempt to keep him from hurting Roy and Ishmael. She made Stanley believe she was running away with McCracken, and confesses her love for Roy, offering him money Stanley earned from gambling on McCracken in the finals. Roy responds that he has already earned $500,000 in an endorsement deal for Trojan condoms based on his prosthetic hand. Roy and Claudia visit Ishmael's family home. Ishmael's parents explain that Roy and Claudia told them about Ishmael's forbidden bowling career, but also about the moral strength and decency he showed during his travels. Roy tells them how Ishmael straightened out Roy and Claudia's lives. Roy pays off the Boorg family's debts with his endorsement check, and Roy and Claudia drive away together. Cast * Woody Harrelson as Roy Munson ** Will Rothhaar as young Roy * Randy Quaid as Ishmael Boorg * Vanessa Angel as Claudia * Bill Murray as Ernie "Big Ern" McCracken * Chris Elliott as The Gambler * William Jordan as Mr. Boorg * Richard Tyson as Stiffy's owner * Lin Shaye as Mrs Dumars the Landlady * Zen Gesner as Thomas * Prudence Wright Holmes as Mrs. Boorg * Steve Tyler as Gas Station Attendant * Rob Moran as Stanley Osmanski * Danny Greene as Calvert Munson * Willie Garson as Purse snatcher * Chris Schenkel as himself * Nelson Burton, Jr. as himself * P. W. Evans as himself * Morganna Roberts as Kissing Bandit Professional baseball pitcher Roger Clemens appears in a cameo as the character Skidmark during the restaurant scene. Professional bowlers Parker Bohn III, Randy Pedersen and Mark Roth appear as opponents that Roy Munson defeats on his way to the final match in Reno against McCracken. The film also features several musical acts. Jonathan Richman (who would play an even bigger musical role in the Farrelly brothers' next film There's Something About Mary) fronts the band performing in the restaurant scene, while Urge Overkill performs the national anthem at the tournament in Reno. In the film's final scene Blues Traveler perform their song "But Anyway" while dressed in traditional Amish clothing. Category:1996 films Category:1990s buddy films Category:1990s road movies Category:1990s sports comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American films Category:American road movies Category:American sports comedy films Category:Amish in films Category:Ten-pin bowling films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Comedy road movies Category:English-language films Category:Films about alcoholism Category:Films about amputees Category:Films directed by the Farrelly brothers Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in 1979 Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in Pittsburgh Category:Films set in Reno Category:Films shot in New York Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:Films shot in Nevada Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Rysher Entertainment films